This invention relates to voltage regulators and the like, and more particularly, to a control circuit to prevent excessive high- or low-voltage outputs from such regulator.
As is well known to those skilled in the electrical utility field, voltage regulators and other load tap changing equipment are used in distribution circuits to compensate for voltage drops along the distribution line and to assure proper voltage at a distant load center. However, during high load periods the consumers who are closest to the regulator experience higher than rated voltages. As is well known, some electrical equipment such as television receivers are impaired by exposure to higher than rated voltages. Thus, it is desirable to provide control means in conjunction with voltage regulating equipment to prevent overvoltage conditions on consumers who are closest to the regulating equipment.
Also, it is well understood that low voltage levels also has a harmful effect on other types of electrical equipment; thus, it is further desirable to provide control means in conjunction with voltage regulating equipment that will prevent such equipment from lowering the output voltage below the desired limit for consumers.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a control circuit for voltage regulating equipment to prevent excessive high- or low-voltage outputs from such equipment.